Por y para usted, Majestad
by Harley QuinnZelQueen
Summary: En ese momento de valor y despecho, él aprovecharía para decirle aquellas palabras. Se las diría, y nadie se daría cuenta que estaban dirigidas a ella.


**DISCLAIMER:** La saga Canción de hielo y fuego y sus personajes, pertenecen únicamente al gran escritor George R. R. Maritn.

* * *

 **Por y para usted, Majestad.**

 **o**

Estaba de pie y en una esquina, mirando lo que para él, era la escena más abominable... Incluso más abominable que su desfigurado rostro.

No faltaba mucho para que el vino que había ingerido desde la mañana hiciera efecto sobre él. En cualquier momento perdería por completo la razón y prefería estar lejos cuando eso pasara. Prefería terminar tirado en un establo, rodeado de la mierda de los caballos, a estar rodeado de la mierda que representaba aquella boda.

Al final de cuentas, el pajarito se había casado con Joffrey. El maldito muchacho había declinado a darle libertad a Sansa. Decidió que la joven jamás saldría de la jaula que tanto él como su madre habían hecho para ella. No faltaba decir que la infelicidad se dibujaba en todo el rostro de la noble Stark sin poder disimularlo, siendo que ella, ya se veía libre cuando pensaban romper su compromiso con el cruel muchacho; cuando se planeaba comprometerlo con Margaery Tyrell.

Tanta falsedad comenzaba a darle nauseas. Todos los nobles allí presentes y mostrando sus hipócritas sonrisas le daban asco. Era obvio que tras adulaciones condescendientes hacía Sansa y su "buena fortuna" por ser la elegida del Rey, se escondía la burla o bien, la lástima. Se tenía que ser un ciego para no saber lo que le esperaba a la joven Stark al lado de Joffrey… Aunque muy probablemente, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de eso.

" _¡No se la merece!" "¡Joffrey no merece que él pajarito canté para é!"_

Sandor Clegane hubiera querido expresar aquellos pensamientos en voz alta, pero, ¿quién y qué era él?

Pero por supuesto, y el siempre tendría que recordarlo. Jamás debía abandonar ese papel que desempeñaba y que quizás desempeñaría hasta el último día de su vida.

Él, era el perro, el perro fiel que debía servir fielmente a su amo, en este caso, al joven Rey que sonreía, arrogante y prepotente, sabiéndose intocable porque tenía a una horda de caballeros cuidándole la espalada. Y por supuesto a él, su perro fiel. Porque había que recordar que él no era, como tampoco se consideraba un caballero.

Se hecho el último trago de vino mientras reflexionaba sus propios pensamientos, porque si bien, ahora que el pajarito era la esposa del Rey; eso a ella la convertía en Reina… _su Reina_. Entonces, ¿por qué no hincar la rodilla en el suelo por ella como lo hacía con Joffrey? ¿Por qué no prometerle su espada como símbolo de protección a la esposa del Rey?

Sandor se sintió de alguna manera idiota, porque ahora el pajarito se encontraba en las manos de su Rey. Ese Rey que rompería las alas de Sansa y le haría daño. Para que prometerle su espada si no sería capaz de levantarla en contra de Joffrey…

¿O sí? ¿Quizás por ella si se atrevería?

Sacudió la cabeza de manera perezosa. El vino lo estaba haciendo pensar tonterías y de alguna manera hacerlo sentir valiente. Pero entonces, podía aprovechar de esa valentía para hacer lo que en ese momento sentía con tanta necesidad de hacer. Todos lo verían como algo impropio y lo juzgarían por su estado, quizás Joffrey lo castigara después, pero nadie se daría cuenta de lo que escondían sus palabras y total, al fin y al cabo, él ya no se acordaría de nada una vez que la borrachera se le pasara.

Sandor camino con pasos torpes en dirección al centró para posarse frente a la mesa que ocupaban tanto los jóvenes desposados, como los demás Lannister. En cuanto capturo la atención de todos los allí presentes, pudo escuchar los murmullos de los invitados que lo miraban con malos ojos y juzgaban su estado. No le importo, pues sabía de antemano que eso ocurriría. Para los nobles, todo mal acto tenía que ser criticado y más, si este provenía de alguien a quien consideraban tan inferior a ellos.

El guardaespaldas del Rey se hecho la capa hacía atrás, saco su espada e hinco una de sus rodillas al suelo. Este acto desconcertó a todos y ante la mirada expectante de los demás, bajo la mirada y extendió la espada con ambas manos.

—Esta espada la pongo a su servició. Es por y para usted, Majestad —trato de ser lo más elocuente posible y no arrastrar las palabras, pero con la cantidad de vino encima, logro todo lo contrarío.

Un bufido de burla se escucho desde la mesa frente a él, ocasionando que Sandor levantara la mirada. Joffrey yacía de pie y lo miraba despectivo.

—Eso ya lo sé, perro. No me lo tienes que recordar —dijo con Sorna el muchacho, lo que ocasiono la burla de unos cuantos.

Era de suponerse que Joffrey y los demás pensaran que aquellas palabras estaban dirigidas a él. Que en su estado de ebriedad, Clegane estaba tan desorientado que lo único que hacía era hacer el ridículo, pero el hombre, y quizás algún presente lo suficientemente perspicaz, sabían que no era al Rey a quién le ofrecía la espada; si no la muchacha que Sandor ya miraba con intensidad. A ese pajarito que había sido adornado y vestido para la ocasión, mientras su cabeza ya era adornada con la corona que la ponía -a pesar de todo- por encima de los demás y todavía más inalcanzable para él.

La joven Stark solo pudo atinar a removerse, incomoda en su asiento, mientras apartaba su mirada de la suya. Para Sandor fue indescifrable si su mirada fue la causante de su incomodidad, o bien, había logrado ver a través de sus palabras. Como quiera que fuera, era algo que no iba a saber, pero esperaba que fuera más por lo primero, pues sería más lamentable y lo haría sentir patético que incluso; aquel ofrecimiento fuera rechazado por ella. Sin embargo, era algo obvio, porque seguramente, aquel pajarito prefería mil veces estar en la situación en la que estaba, a aceptar la protección de su espada.

.

.

 **Hola!**

 **Bien, este es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom y este One-shot lo he manejado como una situación alternativa o un AU (como ustedes lo quieran ver). Aunque en realidad, tenía las ganas de escribir algo con estos dos personajes desde hace tiempo, pero las ideas eran escasas y ahora de la nada me surgió está. Ya saben, es ese momento en el que la inspiración te llega de la nada.**

 **¿Soy la única que piensa que esta pareja es extraña, pero interesante?**

 **En fin, una idea loca y rara que me surgió con la ansiedad y esto fue el resultado.**

 **Espero que a alguien le haya gustado y de ser posible dejar un review. Una crítica constructiva u opinión no vendría mal.**

 **Paz y amor para todos (n.n)/**


End file.
